memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tarn Empire
The Tarn Empire was the official government state of the Tarn civilization, centered at the Tarn homeworld. It is headed by the First Circle and the Council of Circles. History The Tarn participated in an undeclared war with the Federation in the 2160s decade. The Tarn referred to this conflict as the War of Federation Aggression. This war lasted until the year 2165 when a cease-fire was arranged and the Tarn Neutral Zone established to separate the two interstellar powers. By 2367, no permanent treaty had been established between the two sides. There were also conflicts between the Tarn Empire and the Klingon Empire including a battle at Garamora. The exact date of the first encounter and this battle were never established. However both sides developed a mutual appreciation for the warrior skills of the other. A few years before 2367, elements within the Tarn Empire wanted to start an open dialog with the Federation. This dialog resulted in the opening of the Tarn Neutral Zone to ships from both sides. The first time in 200 years that either side had ships in the area. Starfleet Command had sent the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) into the zone to "show the flag" and get updated scans of the area. There it was discovered that the USS Verdun and the Tarn Imperial Fleet vessel Rashasa had participated in a battle at the Torgu-Va system. Further investigation discovered that the survivors of the two vessels had landed on Torgu-Va and continuing the war, unaware that a cease-fire had been declared. The Tarn Imperial Fleet sent three vessels to also investigate this incredible discovery. Luckily through the efforts of Admiral Garu Jord and Captain Jean-Luc Picard they were able to prevent the conflict on Torgu-Va into igniting a new Tarn/Federation war. Government and politics In 2367 the current First Circle is the Karuuki. They lead the Tarn Empire ruling body known as the Council of Circles. The circle is the reactionary circle to the Karruuki and one day hoped to take over the First Circle position. The Karuuki at one point in time believed that a war with the Federation might keep them in power. When the Tarn descendents were found still fighting on Torgu-Va, the council declared that their circle was not broken because they had kept the Tarn faith. At one point in time there was an of the Tarn Empire. However it is not known if someone fills that role now. There are Princelings within the Tarn Empire. However it is not known if their title brings about any power. They do transport in large Royal Barges that are spacious by Tarn military standards. Lord is another ancient Tarn title according to the play Thirty Outcasts. Military Admiral Jord commands the Tarn Imperial Fleet flagship. A squadron of Tarn starships could outgun a Galaxy class starship. Some starship commanders were eager for battle to break out between the Tarn and the Federation. The ground units can be organized into companies under a specific command. :See: Tarn Imperial Fleet Territory The bulk of the Tarn Empire had bordered the Tarn Neutral Zone which covered a couple of hundred thousand cubic parsecs. This had the effect of several individual Tarns to believe that the Federation had boxed them in. The Tarn also had territory near the Klingon Empire. Appearances * category:states category:governments